soulcalibur_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Seong Mi-na
Seong Mi-na (ソン・ミナ, Son Mina, Hanja: 成美那, Hangul: 성미나) is a fictional character in Namco's Soul series of fighting games. First appearing in Soul Edge, she returned for all subsequent games in the series, with the exception of Soulcalibur Legends, up until Soulcalibur V. In most cases, she's a non-starting character who must be unlocked. Until Soulcalibur III, her name was spelled Seung Mina or Seung Mi Na. In Soulcalibur, her nickname is Heart and Soul Girl. What lies in her soul is Trust. Appearance She has dark brown hair, rosy pale skin, light amber brown eyes, a physically built body and is taller than most Korean women from her time period. Biography Growing up in the famous Korean Seong Dojang headed by her father, Seong Han-myeong, Mi-na had always been surrounded by weapons, many of which she learned to use quite well, even surpassing her father with the wol-do. However, her looks led the local boys to kiss her and call her more than a striking girl, an image supported by her father who wanted her to settle down and marry a suitor, preferably Hwang Seong-gyeong, whom Han-myeong had personally wanted to adopt into the family. Facing increasing incursions from Japanese raiders, a coast guard was quickly formed and led by Yi Soon Shin, her father's childhood friend, with Mi-na desperate to join in the ranks; but she was barred from joining on account of her gender. Overhearing rumors of Soul Edge, deemed the "Sword of Salvation", while eavesdropping on a private conversation between her father and Hwang, she decided that if she would not be able to prove herself in the coastal defense, she could just as easily prove herself by finding the fabled sword for her country. This prompted her to pack her belongings and run away from home, not knowing that Hwang had already been sent out on his own official quest for the weapon. During her search, she did meet up with Hwang, and upon receiving news of an impending Japanese invasion of Korea, he cut his quest short and returned home, dragging Mi-na home with him. Not long after her return, Mi-na ran away again. Her frustration with rigorous training, combined with her father's eagerness to marry her to Hwang and a proposal from one of her father's wealthy trainees, sent her over the edge and out the door. Mi-na resumed her quest for the Soul Edge, but gained a valuable lesson along the way. She heard of a female warrior named Ivy, who was also searching for the Soul Edge. But upon meeting Ivy, she was told that Soul Edge was inherently demonic and that Mi-na would be better suited at home because she was only a weak little girl. Quick to anger, she challenged Ivy to a fight, but, overwhelmed and confused by Ivy's unusual snake sword, she suffered a humiliating defeat. Questioning her own strength, Mi-na met a middle-aged, alcoholic man with a beaten bo staff who jeered her and told her not to challenge people so hastily. But true to form, she attacked him and never landed a single hit, as he caught her guan dao with his bare hands. She asked if she could train under him, and he reluctantly agreed; despite his chronic alcoholism, his ability with the bo staff taught her much during her training. After a year of training, he mysteriously disappeared while out to buy more alcohol, and her only trace of him was a goodbye note telling her there was nothing more he could teach her, signed by a one 'Kong Xiuqiang', who was, in reality, Chai Xianghua's long-lost father and an exiled student of the Ling Sheng-Su Temple Ruin. From this experience, Mi-na learned to never underestimate the strength of an opponent, and she continued training for two years until she was ready to resume her quest for the Soul Edge. Eventually, however, she was dragged home once again by Hwang. Four years later, Mi-na saw a student of her father, Hong Yun-seong, angry after being rejected by Hwang when he challenged him to a battle. She felt sorry for the brooding young man and handed him a Seong family heirloom, the dao 'White Storm' that, according to legend, possessed the ability to reflect the innermost thoughts of those who wielded the blade. That night, Yun-seong had packed his belongings and run away from the dojo in pursuit of Soul Edge, taking the dao with him. Since Mi-na had lent the heirloom to him, she felt obligated to retrieve it, and decided to leave the dojang to find him. Seong Han-myeong did not want her to go, but he knew in his heart that if he protested, she would simply run away again, and he gave her his blessing to retrieve the weapon. By the time he considered that she would, in fact, try to seek and retrieve the Soul Edge on her journey, it was too late, and she was long gone. Seong Mi-na traveled throughout Ming Empire, continuing her search for Yun-seong. In one city, she got involved in a fight. After defeating a brawny man, one of the onlookers casually remarked that her style largely resembled the fabled Ling-Sheng Su Style. When she thought about it, the man who had taught her how to use her weapon had never given a name for the style. This fighting art was a solid part of her now, but she didn't know where it originated from. Mi-na became interested and decided to visit this temple famous for its martial arts. She went to the said temple and found that it was destroyed a few years ago. However, she found out that an old master of the said style was still alive. She decided to visit the old man living in some mountains in the Himalayas. She arrived and saw Edge Master, who was also Kilik's master. When she first challenged him to a fight, he refused. But in the end, he agreed. Seong Mi-na suffered a total defeat. The old man then invited her to stay with him to train. During breaks, she told him of stories of her travels. He seemed vaguely interested, but he jumped at the information that Mi-na was also looking for Soul Edge. He told her the sword was evil. She did not believe him at first, but she knew that a man like him would not lie. After a few months of training, Mi-na made up her mind to go after Yun-seong again, to tell him that the sword was evil. After saying goodbye to her new master, she thought that next time, she would bring Yun-seong along. She concluded that it would be so much fun. In Soulcalibur IV, Seong Mi-na finally found Yun-seong in Istanbul, and also meets Talim, who was traveling with him. She then tells Yun-seong that Soul Edge was an evil sword. However, it seemed that he still believed that the sword was the one thing that he can use to protect his home. That night, Yun-seong left the two girls while they were asleep. Talim assured Mi-na that he's headstrong, but a good man, and hopefully he'll make the right decision. Then Talim told Mi-na that there is a sword that opposes Soul Edge. Mi-na wondered if this sword was the true Sword of Salvation. If so, then she must find it as use it to destroy Soul Edge. Then the two parted ways. Mi-na hurried to stop Yun-seong from obtaining Soul Edge. Fighting Style Seong Mi-na fights with a halberd pole type weapon, called a wol do (Korean), guan dao (Chinese), naginata (Japanese), or zanbatou (in-game), and thus benefits from maximum spacing between herself and her opponent, Mi-na is equipped with some the longest non-projectile attacks in the game. A fair amount of her attacks increase in damage depending on how far away her opponent is at the point of impact. To facilitate adequate spacing Seong Mi-na has a handful of attack sequences that she will jump or dash back at the end of. Although Seong Mi-na has many long range attacks, most are very linear and a wary opponent could feasibly evade them quite easily via sidestepping, though this requires good anticipation and/or reaction time. Seong Mi-na has a decent array of low attacks to utilize, most of them relatively slow horizontal strikes however. Though she has a wide variety of armor punishing attacks, as well as one of the most powerful unblockable attacks in the game, Seong Mi-na is generally regarded by the Soulcalibur community as being a bottom tier character. Personality Seong Mi-na is a strong-willed woman who is always striving to be the best she is. Though stubborn about this, she also has a quick wit. She's very determined, but sometimes overly confident in her skills, often mocking her opponents. Due to her inferiority complex, Seong Mi-na dislikes it when anyone views her as weak or helpless, basically not wanting to be treated like a child. Endings Soul Edge Seong Mi-na sneaks home. Seong Han-myeong calls out to her and says that he sees her. He is angry at her, and she tries to plead with him about how she has grown a lot on her journey. Seong Han-myeong swings his sword at her. . . Bad Ending Mi-na winces, as Seong Han-myeong stops his sword just before it hits her. He says that she has grown, but she still has a long way to go before she's done. The scene shifts to her practicing, with Seong Han-myeong watching her, thinking about his secret dream of her one day inheriting the school. Good Ending Mi-na dodges the sword faster than Seong Han-myeong can stop it. He is very happy about this, since now he can speed up the engagement, so that she can marry Hwang and Seong Han-myeong can adopt him. The scene shifts to Seong Han-myeong reading a letter from Mi-na, stating that she isn't quite finished yet, and she needs to train some more before getting married and that her father's skills have slowed a bit. Soulcalibur Seong Mi-na used every ounce of strength left on her to defeat the final enemy. Exhausted, she was about to collapse when... Hwang: Don't you have a homeland to save? Seong Mi-na: Oh... Hwang... Her cheeks reddened and though she struggled, she lacked the strength to escape from his strong arms. Upon returning home, Mi-na found a more dangerous enemy waiting for her. The idiot son of the Kim family proposed. Son of Kim: Hey, let's get hitched. I've even brought a gift of a hundred cattle as a sign of my love for you, Seong Mi-na! Mi-na: Hmmm... maybe I should run away again... Soulcalibur II Mi-na used every ounce of energy left within her and struck down the evil blade with her Zanbatou. The Sword of Salvation she sought to save her people turned out to be nothing but lies. The evil flames extinguished, leaving behind a faint anguished groan. Mi-na knew her journey had come to an end. Triumphantly, Mi-na headed home, wearing a smile that had forgotten all the injuries. The last picture shows Yun-seong carrying a few bags while Mi-na is walking happily. Soulcalibur III Seong Mi-na and Yun-seong, who is carrying a couple of very heavy bags, walk through a valley. Seong Mi-na suddenly gets an idea and stops, causing Yun-seong, who is not paying attention, to crash into her. After mild bickering, Seong Mi-na says that now that Soul Edge is destroyed, it's no fun just to go back home. She then asks Yun-seong to train and they begin to do so. Because Dao Go First Me ' Input Ending' Seong Mi-na wins her training session with Yun-seong. Since Yun-seong was the loser, he was forced to carry all of the bags back home, while Seong Mi-na sat on top of them. * You must complete all inputs for this ending. Missing one will result in the other ending. No Input Ending Yun-seong wins the training session. A disappointed Seong Mi-na is forced to carry all of the bags the rest of the way home. Soulcalibur IV Seong Mi-na grabs Soul Calibur with great triumph. Soul Edge begins to glow and shines very brightly, causing Mi-na to shield her eyes. When she looks back at Soul Edge, she sees Yun-seong holding it in his hands. "To protect our homeland, this is what we need. Absolute power!" Yun-seong exclaims. Soul Edge's power begins to enter his body. "I don't want to see the people that I love suffering anymore!" a possessed Yun-seong states as he turns to Seong Mi-na. "I can only blame myself for not being able to stop you." Mi-na mutters to herself. As the possessed Yun-seong is ready to attack Mi-na for standing in his way, Mi-na then asks him, "Don't you see? You won't be able to save anyone wielding that evil power!" She then readies her sword and says to him "Come, it's time to teach you one final lesson!" The text-only epilogue states this: When she finally settled everything, she returned home with a smile. Critical Finish In Seong Mi-na's Critical Finish, she throws her opponent into the air using her weapon, twirls them up high with flames then throws them back down and pushes her weapon through her opponent's heart. However when performing this critical finisher on Yoda she performs her unblockable attack on him as her finisher. Weapons Main Weapon * Scarlet Thunder Soul Edge/Soul Blade * Zanbatou * Tiger Fang * Long Handled Sword * Nagamaki * Halberd * Morning Star * Sickled Spear * Spiked Mace Soulcalibur II * Scarlet Thunder * Defender * Hyup Do * Naginata * Couse * Bardiche * Halberd * Ambassador * Soul Edge (Complete) Seong Mi-na * Hraesvelgr * Feather Broom Soulcalibur III * Scarlet Thunder * Defender * Hyup Do * Halberd * Hraesvelgr * Feather Broom * The Ancient (Seong Mi-na) Soulcalibur IV/Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny * Scarlet Thunder * Hyup Do * Ambassador * Halberd * Hraesvelgr * Soul Calibur (Halberd) * Open-Handed Slap Quotes Soul Edge *''Don't treat me like a child! (Kodomo ha chikai shinaide ne!)'' *''I won't be beaten so easily. (Kantan ni wa katasete agenai wa.)'' *''Don't underestimate me.' '(Namenaide yo ne.)'' *''I did it, Father! (Yatta wa, otou-sama!) - after beating SoulEdge. *''Yaaaa! *''Try dodging this! (Yokete kora!)'' *''You cur! (Koitsu!)'' *''You! (Kono!)'' Soulcalibur *''Now! Let's fight!'' *''Don't treat me like a child!'' *''Father, I won't lose!'' *''Ha! That felt good!'' *''Had enough?'' *''Try and dodge this!'' *''How dare you!'' *''I've got you!'' *''This is it!'' *''Damn you!'' Soulcalibur II *''All right? Let's get this over with!'' *''You're sure you want to do this?'' *''Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson!'' *''Looks like we'll have to settle this the hard way.'' *''You're in for a world of hurt.'' *''Don't worry, it'll be over soon.'' *''Let's see what you're made of!'' *''Okay! Playtime's over!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''Okay! Let's go!'' *''Get ready! Here I come!'' *''If I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna do it right.'' *''Father, I won't lose!'' *''Poor thing.'' *''You're out of your league!'' *''Why are there so many of you?'' *''I gotta keep giving it my all.'' *''Had enough?'' *''Try again, lose again.'' *''I can't lose, not yet.'' *''That's what you get for not paying attention.'' *''I think you need a bit more practice.'' *''I've no intention of stopping now.'' *''That felt good.'' *''That was pathetic.'' *''You're weak.'' *''That was easy.'' *''You almost had me!'' *''Not bad, not bad.'' *''You're not bad, but...'' *''Is that all you've got?'' *''Stay out of my way, okay?'' *''That was close.'' *''How can this be?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''I finally found you! Go home and leave Soul Edge to me!'' *''This isn't a place for kids.'' *''What's going on? This isn't how it's supposed to be!'' *''This was for the best, I think...'' *''Try dodging...'' *''...this!'' *''Okay...'' *''...here I go!'' *''Now!'' *''How about this?!'' *''Oh!'' *''Weak!'' *''Jerk!'' *''Gotcha!- says on character selection screen in her 1P oufit.'' *I can't lose!- says on character selection screen in her 2P oufit. *Here I go!- says on character selection creen in her 3P oufit. *''Ready?'' *''You're good.'' *''Good bye!'' *''End of the line.'' *''Hey!'' *''No mercy!'' *''Fell for it!'' *''There!'' *''Eat this!'' *''So?'' Soulcalibur III *''Listen up...this fight's mine.'' *''This should be...a good warm up match.'' *''All right, that's it. Are you ready?!'' *''All right, here we go! Are you ready?!'' *''You sure look easy to beat.'' *''You certainly talk big, don't you?'' *''You're such an idiot...What's with that outfit?'' *''I look cute, huh? Do you like it? Hehe.'' *''Let's see...what you've got!'' *''Why don't you...give up already?'' *''Don't think that I'm jealous or anything.'' *''I will never lose!'' *''Okay, let's go!'' *''Are you sure...you wanna do this?'' *''Looks like I need to teach you a lesson.'' *''Let's see what you've got.'' *''All right, let's begin!'' *''Okay, playtime's over.'' *''Looks like we have to settle this the hard way.'' *''I wouldn't resist...if I were you.'' *''Getting in my way?'' *''You better pay attention...or you'll be sorry.'' *''Chit chat time is over! Let's go!'' *''Don't expect me to go easy on you.'' *''I've got no time...for these silly games.'' *''I tried my best...to take it easy on you.'' *''Come on, now, we're just getting started!'' *''I gotta keep this up!'' *''Had enough yet?'' *''I won't forget this fight...anytime soon.'' *''You won't win...if you hesitate.'' *''You'll never succeed...if you quit!'' *''Don't give up...just because it's hard!'' *''Don't whine...just because it's hard!'' *''Want me to teach you...how to use that sword? Hehe.'' *''Your weapon is wasted...in your unskilled hands!'' *''All right! No problem! Aha ha ha.'' *''Don't treat me...like a child!'' *''Ummm...I shall defeat...the evils of the ages!'' *''With you finally admit...that I'm a full-fledged warrior now?'' *''Father...I won't lose.'' *''Have you had enough?'' *''Phew...That was great!'' *''That was easy.'' *''That's all you've got?'' *''That's what you get...for not paying attention.'' *''That was pathetic.'' *''Try again, lose again.'' *''Poor thing...'' *''You were so close...hehe.'' *''You're out of your league.'' *''Shoot...That was close.'' *''Why don't you practice a bit more?'' *''I really wish people would leave me alone.'' *''I'm not going to lose...to the likes of you.'' *''How come there are so many of you?'' *''Hmmm, you're not bad, but...'' *''So weak...'' *''Gotta always give it my best.'' *''Not bad, if I do say so myself.'' *''I'm sorry...but I've no intention of stopping.'' *''That sword is evil...I won't let you through!'' *''You've gotten a lot better.'' *''Who are you? Why don't you run off?'' *''Some attitude you got there.'' *''Wh...what are you doing?!'' *''Humph! You sure talk big!'' *''I won't lose...so easily, you know!'' *''Y...you don't have to tell me twice!'' *''Ahhh!'' *''I won't fall for a silly trick like this!'' *''I can't believe this...oh come on...'' *''I can't...I can't believe this.'' *''I guess I don't have a choice.'' *''This is Soul Edge?...It's...pure evil.'' *''Wh...what is this freakish thing?'' *''I know, that's it!'' *''Oww, what's the matter with you?!'' *''Hehe, I just thought of something.'' *''Now that Soul Edge is destroyed, it's no fun just to go back home, don't you think?'' *''Training!...T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G!'' *''Mm, good!'' *''Okay, perfect!'' *''Time to dig in!'' *''Yun-seong!'' *''Come over here!'' *''I gotcha!'' *''You Know, you still have a long way to go!'' *''Yun-seong, that sword is evil.'' *''With something like that, you'll never be able to obtain true power.'' *''Nooope. You need to learn a lesson.'' *''Come on, come on, walk faster.'' *''Hehe!'' *''Is that the best you can do?'' *''Go!'' *''Here...we go!'' *''Surprised?'' *''Bye bye!'' *''You don't stand a chance!'' *''Hey!'' *''How about...this?!'' *''How's this?'' *''Yaaah!'' *''I won't lose!'' *''Eat this!'' *''Eiyaaah!'' *''You're mine!'' *''Dodge...this!'' *''You're so weak!'' *''You're a stubborn one.'' *''Hehe!'' *''Hehehehehe!'' *''Ahahahaha!'' *''Hehe...'' Soulcalibur IV *''I won't be beaten so easily, you know.'' *''I will never lose!'' *''Okay, let's go!'' *''Sorry, but this fight is mine!'' *''This is the Seong Style Longsword.'' *''It's over!'' *''Underestimate me and you'll regret it!'' *''Listen up. This fights mine!'' *''You're so weak!'' *''What is this? Lizards!'' *''Yun-seong? What have you done to him?'' - In Seong Mi-na's Story Mode *''How come they're so many of you?'' *''Is that...all?!'' *''Where ya going?!'' *''Now! Take this!'' *''Here you go!'' *''Surprised?'' *''I won't lose, father.'' *''You're out of your league.'' *''Okay, who's next?'' *''Try again, lose again.'' *''Dodge...this!'' Stages The Old Temple (SE) An old temple in the footing of the Chii Mountain, at the southern edge of the Korean peninsula. It has been constructed in the 4th century, but was rebuilt several times already. It has a stage in its front, which has been used by Seong dojo students for training. Maze of the Dead (SC) Built before the birth of Christ, according to the legend, the underground city of Cappadocia in Turkey is still shrouded in mystery. Several centuries after Cappadocia was established, a reigning monarch converted a similar underground temple into an extravagant palace. This temple stands above a deep chasm, claimed from ancient times to be a gateway to Hades. The interior of the temple contains a section that was converted into a palace. In addition, a cave exists beyond the palace, followed by more unexplored regions. No one knows for sure what exists down there. The palace itself is in ruins now, thanks to those who turned it into a rock quarry of sorts. However, the lower underground area remains intact. Since the treasure seeking thieves who venture into the lower ruins never come back alive, no one but the most foolhardy enter this place now. Hwangseo Palace - Phoenix Court (SC2) This imperial villa is located in the outskirts of the capital of Lee Dynasty Korea, Hanyang. The Phoenix Court of Hwangseo Palace is renowned for its impressive decorations. The platform is often used for matches in the Imperial presence. Therefore, this place is the dream and goal for those who study martial arts. Seven years previous, Hwang Seong-gyeong, the leader of Lee Sun Shin's coast guard, was given the order to search for Soul Edge. He was likely chosen for this quest due to his performance on this very platform, where many naval officers and even the Choson King Sonjo watched Hwang's matches. During the Japanese invasion, all the warriors who proved their skills in this place fought valiantly to stop the onslaught, and were feared by the Japanese army. Ling Sheng-Su Temple Ruin (SC3) The Ling-Sheng Su Temple, famous in the world of martial arts, is located deep within the Chinese mainland. A few years ago, this historic temple was suddenly destroyed. The influence of the Evil Seed, released by the Soul Edge in a land far to the west, drove the monks of the temple insane, and they tore each other apart with their well-honed combat skills. In this way, the proud Ling-Sheng Su temple vanished. The people who will live here dare not to approach this area, perhaps due to the abominable energies spread by the cursed sword. Seong Mi-na came here seeking deeper knowledge of the fighting techniques she had learned from her wandering master. Sailor's Rest (SC4) Sailor's Rest - Twilight (SCBD) Theme Music Soul Blade/Edge * "Khaduri" Soul Blade Khan Super Session * "Tiny Amulet" Soulcalibur *"Eye to Eye, Blade to Blade" Soulcalibur II * "Sword of the Patriot" Soulcalibur III * "The Evil Moon" Soulclaibur IV * "Halcyon Harbor" Tower Of Lost Souls Skills & Details Seong Mi-na appears in not too many floors within Tower Of Lost Souls Ascend mode but she appears in the floors "Uber Airhead" & "Mind Reading Shield" TOLS Ascend Mode Floor: "Uber Airhead" & "Mind Reading Shield" Partners: Uvall & Veles (Uber Airhead Floor 21) Asrafil & Mors (Mind Reading Shield Floor 34) Talim (Story Mode Stages 3 & 4 Only) Skills on Uber Airhead 1.Evil Sword Berserk 2.Double Edged Sword 3.Hyper Mode Skills on Mind Reading Shield 1.Impact Edge 2.Auto Impact A Descend Mode Skills 1.Auto Grapple Break B 2.Nullify Ring Out B Default Skills 1.Skill Ability Up 2.Impact Heal 3.Soul Gauge Recovery A Trivia *The Soul of Seong Mi-na discipline is available to created characters of the Gladiator class in Soulcalibur III. *Seong Mi-na is the only character in Soulcalibur III ''who requires more than one input at the ending. *Mi-na shares many attacks with the character Kilik, although who "copies" whom is a lot harder to answer than it first appears. On the one hand, in all games that have contained both Mina and Kilik as characters, Kilik has been one of the starting characters, while Mi-na has been an unlockable character, thus giving the impression that she is the "clone" character. However Mi-na was introduced in ''Soul Edge ''which was released before Kilik's debut game ''Soulcalibur meaning he is the clone character. On the other hand; most of the attacks that Mi-na has that makes her similar to Kilik were given to her after Soulcalibur. Furthermore, they were taught to her by people who had previously trained Kilik, meaning that they were his attacks originally. So it can still be said that Kilik is a clone of Mi-na gamplay wise. However, her fighting style changed drastically in Soulcalibur III to differentiate from Kilik. *Her Destined Battle in Soulcalibur is Hwang. In Soulcalibur II ''and ''Soulcalibur III, it's Yun-seong. *In almost every version of the Soul series, her default costume is amongst the most revealing ones, with her entire abdomen and navel exposed each time. *In Seong Mi-na's Story Mode in Soulcalibur IV, Talim accompanies her after Mi-na defeats her, Kilik and Xianghua in the second stage. After the fourth stage, Mi-na leaves Talim in charge and carries on ahead to battle Algol. In Yun-seong's Story Mode, Mi-na accompanies him for the rest of his journey after he defeats her, Talim, and Sophitia after the second stage. * Seong Mi-na is nicknamed "Heart and Soul Girl". * For some reason, her Destined Battle in Soulcalibur III ''does not always have the usual Destined Battle music, but other times it will. * In ''Soulcalibur III ''Mi-na will sometimes half-heartedly say that she will "defeat the evils of the ages" - this is a parody of Hwang's line. * Despite appearing in every subsequent game (except for ''Soulcalibur Legends), Seong Mi-na did not appear in the arcade version of Soulcalibur II ''along with Sophitia. *There's an original animation posted on YouTube requesting Seong Mi-na's return in ''Soulcalibur V and also ridiculing the Namco female age rule http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFht_6AWGWY and saying 40 is the new 23. *Her fighting style similar to one of the Mortal Kombat character Sindel, but its named Kwan Dao intead of Zanbatou or Hyup Do. *Xin Zhao from the free-to-play RTS video game League of Legends uses Seong Mi-na's demo animation from Soulcalibur II as his dancing animation. Watch here for a comparison. *Since Seong Mi-na's clothing is now available as DLC in Soulcalibur V, it is possible to create her Soulcalibur IV's 2P on the Character Creation mode, using Xiba's fighting style, since Xiba is a combination of Kilik and Seong Mi-na's old fighting style. The only thing missing is her voice, as her 2P's hair is available since the beginning of the game. Relationships *Daughter and student of Seong Han-Myeong. *Friend of Yun-seong. *Friend of and was brought home twice by Hwang. They share a Destined Battle in Soulcalibur, and Hwang has one with her on Soulcalibur III ''in Battle Arena Mode. Supposedly engaged to marry him according to Seong Han-myeong, but she rejected the idea and saw Hwang as nothing more than a friend. *Had an inferiority complex due to Taki's 'assets'. *Friend of Talim. *Defeated by Ivy in ''Soulcalibur. *Defeated and later trained by Edge Master in Soulcalibur III. Soulcalibur Manga Comic *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, volume 2 (Act.12), Seong Mi-na appears when her first journey from India, she decides to explore and search for the strongest warrior. *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, volume 2 (Act.13), Seong Mi-na takes her duel on Ivy, but Mi-na loses the fight that she was unable to defend Ivy's blade. In the moment, Mi-na loses her glaive. After the battle, Ivy then walks away and decides to search for her father (Cervantes). *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, volume 4, Mitsurugi spotted Seong Mi-na while fishing and he saved her from drowning in the sea. Series' Appearances *Soul Edge (playable from the start) *Soulcalibur (unlockable character) *Soulcalibur II (home versions only and unlockable character) *Soulcalibur III (playable from the start) *Soulcalibur IV (Unlockable character, if bought her in Character Creation mode for 4000 gold) *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (playable from the start) Category:Characters Category:Females